I hope you know somebody loves you
by demonika
Summary: Sasuke has been given a mission by Orochimaru to bring him the body of a certain red eyed blader if Sasuke wishes to learn the new and more powerful jutsu for defeating his brother.


_**I Hope You Know Somebody Loves You**_

**Summary: **Sasuke has been given a mission by Orochimaru to bring him the body of a certain red eyed blader if Sasuke wishes to learn the new more powerful jutsu to defeat his brother.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I'm not the one who own Beyblade or Naruto.

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Kai

**Author's note: **I'm really sorry if at any point the characters seem a little awkward or out 0f character. Read and don't forget to leave a review after it. I'm really hoping that you guys enjoy it.

**Status: **Complete (one shot)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**I Hope You Know Somebody Loves You **_

Sasuke placed the empty glass back on the counter. His head was a little dizzy now but he didn't care. He had so many stuff to think other than caring about his head. It had been two whole weeks since he had been given his mission by Orochimaru to bring the body of a boy who was no much older than himself. He had left Japan and was now in Russia trying to capture the boy. He didn't know why Orochimaru would want a body of someone who wasn't even a ninja but he had to do everything in his power for him f he wanted to learn the jutsu for defeating Itachi.

Sasuke knew that the boy was not as powerful as him or so he assumed and was sure that capturing him would be an easy task but his will power was against him. The first time he had laid his eyes upon the red eyed blader, he had known that something would go wrong but he had not paid much attention to his instincts. After following the boy around to get the required information about him, Sasuke had unwillingly lost his will to capture him and give him to Orochimaru. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he had beaten so many before the boy, even killed some but than why didn't he want to hurt this one person? Why?

This was all so confusing for him and was making his head hurt. He sighed and signaled the lady on the other side of the counter to refill his glass. The lady gave a small lopsided smile and came near him. After refilling the glass, the lady winked at him and placed her elbows on the table with her face in her hands, "Anythin` else mista`"

Even though his head hurt, Sasuke noticed that the neck of her dress was too low so he tore his gaze away from her disgustedly, "no."

"Wha`eva` you say mista`." She didn't try to mask her disappointment and turned towards the person on the other end of the counter. Sasuke sighed with relief. He drank down the contents in the glass in a single gulp ignoring the burning sensation.

He closed his eyes trying to remember the time when he had first seen the blader's face.

Sasuke had teleported from the leaf village into Russia, the place where Orochimaru had confirmed the boy named Kai Hiwatari, his new target, lived. His mission was simple, too simple. He just had to capture a boy his age and bring the body to Orochimaru. Sasuke was sure that he would do his mission in no time and learn the jutsu from Orochimaru for his next and final mission.

Sasuke looked around as the smoke cleared away, the people nearby were staring at him. He narrowed his eyes and begins to do what they were doing. He was standing in a large ground with so many people and children there.

He took out the piece of paper containing his target's common information with a picture. The boy with blue tattoos on his face and red eyes started back at him. His blue bangs falling over his eyes. Sasuke tore his eyes away from the boy's picture and started reading the letters under it.

Name: Kai Hiwatari

Age: 16

Date of birth: 21 November, 1995.

Appearance: Wears jeans and undershirt of same lilac color with a black half sleeves jacket that's always open. Red and black compact boats. Carries some sort of a round device that he has named as Dranzer. Beware; it can also be used as a weapon. His hair is of two shades, light grayish blue from the front and dark from the back. Hair is usually spiked. He has got blood red eyes but unfortunately, they do not resemble Sharingan. Has got a piercing in his right ear.

Personality: He is the silent type, man of few words. Doesn't talk to strangers. Other than that not much is known about his personality.

Lives: In a hotel in Russia. Room is on the top floor, room #34. The address of the hotel is: AlphaPhrase Hotel on street blue of sector 2.

Only goes there to sleep otherwise not much known where he is.

Task: Capture him and bring him to me (Orochimaru) within a month's time otherwise you'll have to face many consequences.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _month's time is just too much, I'll bring him to you within a day. _He started making his way towards the address of the hotel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was way past midnight and Kai hadn't returned. Sasuke had climbed into his room through the window. It had been impossible for someone else but Sasuke knew how to control his chakara. It was no problem for him.

Sasuke thought of leaving and coming back early tomorrow before Kai left but there was the sound on the other side of the front door. Sasuke hid himself deeper into the shadows as the door closed to reveal his target standing there at the door. Sasuke quietly muttered the3 incantations and transfigured into a small key.

He watched as Kai threw the bag on the bed and walked into the washroom to change. Kai returned after sometimes, his eyes narrowed as he searched the room. His eyes rested on Sasuke (key). He lifted it from the floor, examined and after not remembering of what use it was, Kai placed it on the bed side table. He himself lay down on the bed and after sometime Sasuke felt his breathing become normal. When he was sure that Kai was fast asleep, Sasuke transformed back into himself. He looked down at Kai's peaceful face. Unwillingly, he touched his cheek. It was warm under his cold palm. He took a deep breath and turned around and left.

That night, he had a perfect chance of capturing him but he didn't and that was bothering him now. Even after that day when Sasuke had followed him, he couldn't stop thinking about touching Kai once more. These were some unusual feelings. He knew it was bad but it seemed good.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was following Kai just for the sake to see his face and not because of the mission. He didn't really care about it, didn't care about the jutsu or Orochimaru or even Itachi. Kai was all that mattered to him now but to his disappointment, Kai had not once looked at him. Even after so many tries, Kai never looked into his eyes or his face for that matter. Sasuke had even bumped with Kai on purpose but he had just ignored him.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his empty glass. He looked at the lady and gestured to her to refill it again. The lady did just that. After a second later, he heard a hoarse voice beside him, "more."

He shook his head; it was all making him crazy. This wasn't real. Thinking about him was making him hear his voice when he wasn't even there and it felt creepy.

He gulped down the contents and placed the required money under the empty glass. The noises around him seemed to be louder than before. There was a ringing sound inside his head. It felt even dizzier than before and it was hard for him to keep his balance.

He spotted the exit door and started walking towards it until his foot tripped on something. His nose was inches away from the ground when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back on his feet steadying him. He was just too shocked to turn around and look at his savior. The man turned him around forcefully and yet softly. The face he had been imagining all this time, Kai's face with blue tattoos with his perfect features was in front of him. His blood red eyes staring into Sasuke's black ones. He had never been this close to him, Sasuke realized.

Kai, still grabbing his shoulders, wrapped his strong arms around him. Sasuke just stood there, his mind not registering what was happening. It all seemed like a dream. He exhaled deeply, taking in the smell of Kai's perfume. He would always remember it even when he would wake up. He just knew it.

Kai brought him to an arm's distance, still holding him and looked at him for a long time, deciding something. His eyebrows were furrowed, his lips pressed in a small thin line. After a moment he started nearing him and Sasuke's heart beat stopped. Kai neared him until his lips were centimeters away from Sasuke's left ear. He could feel his hot breath on his skin as Kai spoke ever so slowly and softly, "I hope you know somebody loves you."

And that was all, before Sasuke knew what had happened, Kai wasn't standing there in front of him. He was no where to be seen. Sasuke turned just in time to see the exit door close just as Kai's black jacket disappeared into the dark.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's note: I don't really know why I had written it… just for fun I guess. I'm not quite sure what Kai's date of birth is so I kindda changed but do remember that it's not his real date of birth; I mean Kai's birthday is not on 21st November. Don't go on celebrating his birthday this November and I'm really sorry if there are some mistakes in this story, I'm just too lazy to reread my work once I've written it. Do review everybody and thanks for reading.


End file.
